


Work to Do

by jedipati



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's over.  They won.  Now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work to Do

It was over, they'd survived.

"So… what do we do now?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "I'm sure we can never top this," he said, staring at the decimated city before them.

Bobby sat in his wheelchair next to Sam. "We can't," he snorted.

"But there are still a large number of demons who escaped," Castiel said from where he stood next to Dean.

"Not to mention all the other monsters we've been ignoring lately," Bobby said.

Sam smiled slowly. "Well, you know what that means."

Dean smiled back.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"We've got work to do," Sam and Dean chorused.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I want to see the season end. I'd love to see this as the series end, but since we're going to get a sixth season, I don't see how. Still, I hope this is how the season ends.


End file.
